Valentine's Day
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This is Valentine one-shot of Cars. Lightning asked Aggie for advice of taking Sally out for Valentine's Day. the little human was always right about it


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and I'm glad I made this one-shot Valentine's special. I'm not really a fan, but I do ship Lightning and Sally, since they are now a couple. This event took place when Aggie was still in London, working, and before Doc's surgery. So means, Aggie is here in this one-shot. Enjoy, and find your date!**

* * *

One evening in Radiator Springs, Lightning was talking to Aggie through video chat in his cone. She was still working in London as a janitress in a secret HQ, C.H.R.O.M.E..

"Don't you just love Valentine's day, Lightning?" Aggie asked dreamingly. "It was one of my favourite holidays ever. Ever since I was little, I always arrange a date for my mom and dad, but they didn't appreciate me that often."

"That's because you're a child, Aggie. No one takes you seriously sometimes." Lightning chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. So, are you taking Sally out for Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"Well, I'd love to, but I don't know where I should Sally out. It's just that I…" Lightning can't tell Aggie how much he thought he was going to mess up his and Sally's first Valentine.

"Too shy? Pshh… that's normal for young man like you." Aggie snickered.

"How come you're so good at this even though you're still a child and you never had a date or boyfriend?"

"Oh, Lightning, as a child, I have the power of observation. I observed ever man and woman fall in love with each other. If you need some advice, I'm here."

"You have Valentine advice?" Lightning thought it would be ridiculous for Aggie to know about Valentine's because of her age.

"Well, if you want my advice, just tell me, and I guess you don't have other choice." Aggie smirked. "If you asked someone, Ramone and Flo were too busy for each other, Lizzie missed her husband so much, Mater, he might be, but can't leave you alone, and Doc…"

"Maybe I'll ask him for advice." The red racecar suggested.

"You do know that Doc doesn't have a girlfriend or a wife… or at least some women have interest on him."

"Yeah. I feel bad for him."

"Probably too busy on his races back in his days."

Alright then, you made a point. I need your advice, Aggie."

"Ha! I knew you'll ask me for advice!"

"So, what's in your mind?"

"Well, you should give her some flowers, and invite her for dinner, but I don't know which and what restaurant. Oh, if I were there, I should make the food for you and arrange a date so you won't go out to find a restaurant."

"That's fine, Aggie. Hey! Did everyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Remember Sally's favourite place? Wheel Well? It turned into a restaurant!"

"REALLY?! Oh, I just wish I was there to see it for myself!"

"The grand reopening is tomorrow, and if you want to see it for yourself, why don't you just come home?"

"You know I can't. I still have to earn more money for Doc's surgery."

"I understand."

"You know what? Why don't you take Sally to the Wheel Well tomorrow for a romantic dinner?"

"That would be awesome, Aggie! You know what? You're really a matchmaker."

Aggie started to blush. "Aww. Yeah, I know. But the important thing to go on a date is to be yourself. I'll call you tomorrow to know how it'll go."

"Okay. See ya, sis."

"See ya tomorrow, bro."

When Aggie turned the video chat off, Lightning reversed and saw Sally, driving to her office.

It was his chance to ask her out for Valentine's Day. Aggie wasn't been mistaken. He was too shy, but he has to take Aggie's advice. It's normal for every young man to be shy, but he has to take that chance before it's too late. He slowly drove outside of her office, but he has to hide and see if Sally was alone.

Sally can't be fooled by everyone. As an attorney, she knows everything and what to do. She felt that someone has been hiding outside of her office as she called. "Stickers, I know you're there. C'mon out."

She heard Lightning's sighed in defeat as he drove out of hiding and entered her office. "Hey Sal, nice day, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just wondering around, see what you've been up to."

"Um… busy lately."

Lightning can't lie to Sally about going out, but what if she said 'no'? "So, since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I was wondering if… we could… go out on a date or something?"

He was waiting to say either no or yes, but she just let out a chuckle. "You know, I was waiting for you to say that."

"Really?" The racecar was surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you out, but since you're quite busy…"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking if _you're_ busy for something."

"Nah. Not if you ask me out. So, where will you take me tomorrow?"

"How about to your favourite place? We could be one of the first cars to have dinner date there."

"That would be nice." Sally kissed Lightning's fender.

Lightning blushed. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day, it's Valentine's Day, and Lightning has to save his meeting with Sally tonight for their date.

He only prepared a bouquet flowers from out of Radiator Springs, since he understood Red loved his flowers; the racecar can't ask the firetruck some of his. He also sprayed breath spray in his mouth. He was ready to go.

He drove out of his cone as he saw almost the whole town came out, and drove straight to Wheel Well, which it was about to open. Lightning rolled towards Sally's office, where she was also ready to go, with a flower taped on her window.

"Wow, Sal, you looked beautiful." He complimented.

Sally started to blush, and rolled out of her office slowly. "Thanks. Flo suggested having a flower to make me look prettier. You aren't so bad yourself."

"It's just my simple look. I'm still good."

"'Be yourself' motto, that's good for you. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Then, Lightning realized there's someone missing. "Wait. Where's Doc? Have you seen him going with the others?"

"No. I invited him to join us this morning, but I haven't seen him with the others." Sally explained. "Why don't you go get him? I don't want him to miss the grand reopening. I'll wait for you."

"Sure thing." The racecar nodded as he drove to Doc's garage.

* * *

Doc was in his garage, and was not in a mood for Valentine's Day. He never had time for women, since he was too busy focusing on his races back in his days. He did have a woman friend that had a thing for him before.

He took a photo of him and his friends from his drawer. He has a great bonding time with his crew chief, Smokey, and his fellow racers, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, and Louise "Barnstormer" Nash. Doc remembered that Lou had a thing for him, but he's not actually like like her that much because he didn't like fast women, but they still remained good friends.

Oh, how much he missed them.

Suddenly, that moment interrupted when Lightning burst from the door. "Hey Doc!"

Doc was alerted as he quickly hid the photo back in his drawer, and turned to Lightning. "Why didn't you just knock, rookie?!"

"Sorry, Doc." He apologized. "We were just wondering why you haven't joined us for the Wheel Well restaurant's grand reopening yet."

"Don't worry. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

When Lightning was out of his sight, Doc pushed the drawer closed, and rolled his eyes and groaned. "Did the rookie learn some manners?" He rolled out of his garage, and closed the door.

* * *

At Wheel Well, everyone was there, except Aggie, but she was present through video chat as Lightning brought his laptop with him.

Sally was the host of the opening. She pulled the ribbon to announce that the Wheel Well restaurant was officially reopened.

Too bad she wasn't there as Aggie sadly watched her friends having a great time and enjoying Valentine's Day, while she was alone in her room.

Lightning and Sally had their own dinner table outside, and enjoyed the view of the Ornament Valley, especially during the night when the moon shined the whole view.

"Wow. This is much more beautiful in the night." Lightning commented.

"It sure is." Sally agreed.

When Sally moved closer to him, Lightning took out a bouquet of pink and red roses and showed it in front of her, much to her surprise.

"Oh, Stickers, these are beautiful! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Glad I found these, 'cause if I don't, I don't know what will I give this Valentine's Day." Lightning chuckled.

"Since when did you become so romantic?"

"Well, I…"

"Did you ask someone for advice?"

"No!" Lightning exclaimed, but he can't lie to his girlfriend. He wanted to tell her that he learned to be romantic all by himself, but he took Aggie's advice to 'be [him]yourself'. "Yeah, I did."

"From who?" Sally asked.

"Aggie."

"A seven-year-old human girl gave you advice?"

"Yeah. Quite crazy, right?"

"No, not at all. I think it's sweet. 'Being yourself' is the sweetest thing about you."

Sally pulled away a little, and rolled forward, capturing Lightning's lip, and kissed him, much to his surprise.

The racecar didn't know what to do next, but as the kiss was a little longer, he suddenly melted, and kissed her back.

The kiss was quite longer, but they pulled away to breathe some air, and smiled at each other.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

The two cars continued to watch the view romantically as their frames pressed against each other.

* * *

Lightning and Sally headed back to town to get some rest as they were the last cars to left the restaurant.

He took her back to her office Sally gave Lightning a goodnight kiss, and entered her office.

Lightning quickly drove back to his cone, placed his laptop on the desk, and tried to call Aggie.

Before he could call her, Aggie just dialed first. Lightning rolled her eyes, and answered her call through video chat.

"Hey, Lightning, Happy Valentine's Day!" She greeted enthusiastically

"Happy Valentine's Day, buddy!" Lightning greeted back.

"So, how's the date going? I didn't know since I turned off my laptop after Sally reopened Wheel Well as a restaurant."

"Everything's perfect, Aggie. All thanks to you!"

"Aww, shucks. I always love to help."

"But if I ask you for more date advice, would you help me?"

"I would love to, for my friends."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please review, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
